tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Planning a Party
Log Title: Planning A party Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Takedown Location: Valvolux Date: October 27th, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: The Dominicons make plans for a celebration Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:19:07 on Saturday, 27 October 2018.' Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. Delusion hovers in front of the wall of the Dominicon building, a little cart full of supplies nearby as she carefully uses blasts of air to clean off any dirt. Knightmare comes in quietly from a random direction, her flight steady and slow as she tries not to cause any disruptions. She transforms and lands with a restrained thump near the citywalls. She gives a brief glance around before she focuses on Delusion before approaching, "Delusion, is there a problem?" Her optics drifting to the supplies being cleaned off. Delusion pauses in her work to nod a greeting to her commander. "Not at all. But you had mentioned holding that craft festival, yes? I thought our building here might be improved with some decoration before then." She looks over the bare wall. "It'll facilitate acceptance here if we take steps to participate as well as arrange security." Knightmare nods in acknowledgement of what was said, "That was part of why was looking for you. Since things seem to be holding up well here and the city itself is rebuilding rather well we can try to hold it next week... I intend on reaching out to the Autobots about them showing up for it.." She pauses and sighs briefly, "As well as allowing some Cons to attend as well. We /are/ trying to maintain a balance here." Delusion nods again, finishing her cleaning and settling to the ground to pick up a brush and some paint. "We'll need to put the word out, then. And determine any special events." She applies the first few lines, flying across the wall to leave swooping trails in her wake on it. Knightmare watches Delusion work, and chuckles softly, "You wanted a contest of crafts did you not? It would be a unusual choice.. or at least one we have not seen in a long time. I'd leave you to decide how that would work best." She does hold a finger up, "And make it /fair/. We cannot be seen as trying to cheat.. keep it clean as possible." Delusion hmms as she continues to fill in, dipping and swooping to make broad strokes. "I hadn't thought of having a contest, more of a chance for various artisans to show their efforts. But a challenge, that could be done." She returns to her supply cart to change colors. The wall has only long, flowing lines on it so far- it's far from clear what the final image will be. Knightmare almost never knows what Delusion has in mind with her arts but it typically works out well in the end so she keeps out of th way, her arms crossed as she watches, "We are afterall still warriors.. a contest must be added in somehere. But that does not prevent us from allowing them to show their wares even if they are not particapting. Within limits... A Weaponsmith is not going to be bringing in a arsenal with them." Delusion chuckles and adds in the next color alongside the original lines. "That's true. Perhaps a display area where one or two signature pieces are allowed, then? Weapons disabled while on display, of course. A chance to show off, but not with an entire cartload at once." Knightmare is quiet, which is not very unusual for her, as she considers it, "Within limits.. I am pushing my willingness to even allow the Cons to be represented. We have had so few responding to joing the Guard for the city." Delusion finishes this color and picks up a third. "Yes," she agrees. "Warriors are few in this city - most of those willing to fight end up joining one side or the other, it seems. It's been much easier to find runners." Once again, the slender femme follows her lines, tapering all the colors together at one end of each set, but going back to add more detail with this third color, filling out the shapes. Long, serpentine forms slowly gain definition. Knightmare sighs briefly and nods, "But we /need/ warriors as well if we are to defend this city properly. May need to put in place training for all of the citizens here, just the minimum since they should all be able to at least defend themselves. I am unsure how well that would go." Delusion hovers in place, adding details. "There is much that could be done short of teaching them to charge into battle themselves. Firefighting, manning defensive weapons at the walls, and operating crew weaponry. We may be short on warriors, but there is no shortage of mechanics in this city. Even basic drills to teach them things to do instead of panicking would make this city more difficult to take." She floats back to look over her work from a different perspective. It looks like a reptilian head at one end of a shape. Knightmare tilts her head to the side, optics scanning over Delusion's work before she frowns a bit, "Is that.. Bulwark?" The only dragonoid form she remmebers, "Or a.. up-scaled Scales?" Delusion flashes her commander a grin. "Not quite. Discretion had been helping me look up some traditional art forms when I was working on the Rainmakers, and her files included pictures of Chinese dragons." She moves on to one of the smaller shapes to add the head to that one. "I thought dragons appropriate, but did not want to draw directly from life, as it were." Knightmare hhmsss as she walks around a bit, trying to get a better angle on the art. She nods her head a bit, "Mmm... would it be possible to tweak it a bit.. give it a /little/ of the look of Bulwark? Showing him some respect would aid us I believe." She stops midway on the picture to take it all in, optics swinging from one end of it and back to the other, "It is a bit saddening that I never developed much of a abilitiy for art of somekind.. beyond breaking things down." A small touch of sadness edges her voice, faint but there. Delusion floats back to once again look over her work and tilts her head, considering. "I believe I have started with the wrong colors for that.. though I could add him to the top later." Knightmare shakes her head, "If it would take much effort then do not worry about it... was simply a random thought since he is here and helping us with rebuilding the city and defending it." She keeps studying the design, and nods in approval at how it looks for how quickly it has been worked on. Finally she addresses Delusion again, "Do you wish to set up a broadcast? Perhaps some signs to announce the festival?" She pauses as a though strikes, "You wanted to show crafts yes? Did Earth not have a holiday that involed crafts? Hollowday.. or something along those lines? They crafted costumes and such? We could attempt something like that?" Delusion goes back to her cart of supplies to switch to a new color. "Ah, Hallow's Eve. A time for costumes, threatening neighbors in exchange for treats, and propitiating ghosts." She smirks. Knightmare would blink if she could then chuckles a bit, "Ah. That would explain what Arcee meant that night I was trying to find incredigents for a pizza.." Delusion selects a darker color and returns to her work. "For a pizza? What did she say?" Takedown strolls up to the little group, swinging her nightstick jauntily. "Threatening neighbors for treats?" she laughs. "Count me in! Does Tesarus count as a neighbor? Because I wouldn't mind heading over there and busting some heads in exchange for ener-goodies." She smirks, leaning against a wall and looking over Delusion's work. Takedown's artistic expression leans towards dancing, but she can still appreciate other forms of creative communication. Knightmare keeps watching Delusion's efforts, turning a bit to look at Takedown before going back to the art going on, "She asked if I had gotten the day wrong, that it was not time for Trick or Treating. I did not understand what she was talking about.. I was neither tricking or treating the humans." GAME: Takedown PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion ahs. "Yes, that would be it. An odd holiday, but then, so many human holidays are." Takedown frowns. "Is this a human culture thing? I do have files on something called 'Halloween'. Are we bringing it to Cybertron? Can I dress up as Elita One and make terrible command decisions that needlessly extend the war for another four million Stellar cycles?" Takedown straightens up, giving her nightstick one last swing before magnetizing it back to her hip. Knightmare keeps her arms crossed.. a hand reaching up to tap her chin as she ponders the subject for while before the hand drops back to rest on her other arm, "I think that might not be a bad idea. A chance to give the city a new start with a new Festival. New start, a new tradition. Devote what we can, lights, displays.. the various crafts being shown off. But require all to have a costume... let all those who attened be 'someone' else for a night." Delusion pauses in her work, considering. "Security would be tricky.. but a veil of anonymity may also allow for a more relaxed atmosphere. If affiliations are unknown, then perhaps our chosen neutrality will be easier to enforce for the duration." Takedown grins. "I'm sure I can keep tabs on people, although holograms might make things a little tricky. Still, if I *know* people are using disguises, I'm less likely to be fooled by tricks." Takedown raises her hands above her head, and does a slinky little wiggle. "Maybe I'll dress and an exotic Polyhexian dancer and disarm people with my alluring charms." She laughs at her own suggestion. Knightmare would facepalm at Takedown but it's been far too many millineum and she has grown use to the antics of her Daughters.. mostly. "Then let us set that up. Takedown, later on after we have finalized what we want, I want you to find your sisters and get signs posted up... we shall do this sometime this coming week. Delusion, when they are doing that find some runners who are willing to risk going to Iacon and Tarn and deliver signs to them as well.. Don't wish them to risk themselves but they are far more likely to get in and out then any of us are." She pause and starts to count off things, "Displays for the crafts, all of which require approval by one of you then by me, contests of the crafts as wel to show off for everoyne, various energoodies.. a night where peace will be offered for ALL as long as no harm is offered or disruptions to the peace. And all are required to develop a 'costume' of some kind.. /that/ is who we will react to. If they show up as themselves they will be treated as such." She looks at the pair of Dominicons that are there, "Thoughts?" Delusion nods, mentally putting together a to-do list. "I believe I know of some who would be safe enough speaking to each faction." She smirks. "How many Primes and Megatrons do you suppose will show up?" Takedown rolls her optics. "Oh, Primus. It'll be the timewarp anomaly all over again. EVERYONE will claim to be a Prime." She juts out her armored chest. "I, Takedown Prime, will lead Cybertron to freedom!" she boasts in a broad, pompous tone. Knightmare sighs and just raises a hand, "Make it clear that the leaders are off-limits.. let us not spark a renewed war accidently." She considers, "A prize possibly for orginiality?" Delusion hmms. "A costume contest.. a mechnical crafting contest.. we'll need prizes that will please the winners." Takedown nods at the orders, and brightens at talk of prizes. She suggests brightly, accessing her Earth files, "How about a dance contest?" She starts playing a clip of 'Monster Mash' at top volume. Knightmare simply stares at Takedown.. Delusion covers her mouth with her hand, hiding the fond smile. "Perhaps an exhibition instead?" she suggests. "There have been dance renditions choreographed of some appropriately haunting legends. As they're no longer well known, we might start a trend." Takedown nods quickly, lowering the volume of her music and following 'Monster Mash' with 'Thriller.' "I can ask Bulwark about some of Valvolux's old stories, and maybe add some from what has been heard about Silent Grill and Kalis." She smiles, obviously getting into the idea. Knightmare gives a mock-sigh, "What have I unleashed on the world..." Delusion changes to a fresh color and returns to her work on the mural. "So.. a costume contest, a crafting contest, a dance recital, a venue for crafters to display a few of their goods. Vendors for refreshments, as well. It will be a busy event." She flashes a sharp grin at the others. "Should be exciting." Knightmare chuckles softly, "And I know what I wish to go as.. thougb will require the skills of you two I think." Takedown looks at Knightmare with intrigued curiosity. Delusion gets in closer to her work as she adds finer lines and details. "I will be happy to help however I can, of course." Knightmare pulls out a datapad abd starts flippng through it, scanning for something before she finally finds what she was looking for and turns on the projection feature of it.. "The humans called my new.. look.. a Dark Knight. I researched it in their files, and the opposite of it is this." Spinning in place is what most humans would call a paladin, bright and shiny armor of pure whitelook. "I think something like this.. might work." Takedown looks over the image, and laughs. She then steps back and bows. "Lady Knightmare, White Knight and protector of the realm." She laughs again. "I love it. How can I help?" Knightmare waves a hand at herself, "My.. skills do not rest in hiding what I am. You two have a better grasp of what would be best method to do it." Delusion pauses again in her painting to look over at Knightmare's datapad. "Not even that difficult, to be honest. Mostly a change in color and some details. Could be managed even without holograms, with some paint and temporary filler. But that's less comfortable than light." Takedown shrugs, and cocks her head. "Yeah. This isn't my usual way of handling things, but I could try to think of ways to help. If nothing else, I'm sure Widget and I can come something up to keep people from confirming, at least, that it's you. I mean, they're going to guess, but if they can't be sure, they may be more cautious about their actions in our city." She looks around. "I'm sure every Autobot, Decepticon, and Junkion is going to try to use this opportunity to spy on the city... I should whip up some useful bits of misinformation to feed them as well." Delusion nods. "We'll have to run a few extra sweeps before and particularly after, in case anybody tries to leave 'presents'." Knightmare nods, "I want to go the the extreme. This is jsut a basis for what am looking at. I will leave it in your hands since you both have better techniques and ideas." Takedown nods in complete agreement with Delusion. "On the surface, this seems like a security nightmare," she allows. "But with the right preparations, we can gather information on everyone who comes here, and sow confusion and distortion in their ranks." Part of her mind is considering Knightmare's costume, but most of it is working up a balance of safety measures and counter-intelligence operations. Delusion nods again. "Drawing their attentions here will also help keep it away from the territories close to our base. This city can more easily bear such scrutiny." She looks to Knightmare. "I think designing a hologram unit for the day's use would be simple enough." Knightmare just.. /smiles/ at Takedown "Then it is good I have a Daughter who is skilled in security then, isn't it?" Takedown grins at Knightmare. "Indeed it is," she agrees immodestly. Knightmare looks towards the city again and frowns briefly.. "We will need to make a true base here as well soon. Something off to one side of the city.. deeper in will just cause more fallout as we all are aware sooner or later our enemies will come for us." Delusion nods. "The Decepticons are not pleased with their recent humiliations at our hands. They would strike for brittle pride alone." Takedown nods, sobering up. "I can scout around for a good, defensible position. Someplace easy to defend without putting other citizens of Valvolux at risk. Should we consult Bulwark about this? He might have some useful insights, although I don't want us too indebted to Valvolux's other protector." Knightmare looks to Takedown, "We will need to do so.. at the moment we need his aid to defend the city properly. his insight will be both useful and keep him in the loop." Delusion hmms, tilting her head. "Perhaps he can shape one. I have seem him at work around the refinery. A raised position to shelter the city would be ideal if we wish to protect it effectively." Takedown nods again. "Sure thing, boss. I can get advice from him while not giving too much of our own information away. I'll make sure he knows just enough to help us if we need it, while not enough that we have to worry about him just dropping in unannounced." She looks at Delusion. "That's a good point. Maybe we can focus his attention on defending the city, and benefit from his protection as a good side-effect as well." Knightmare looks around, watching the skies for a long moment as if looking for something before she looks back to her Dominicons, "Make use of what resources you need. We have.. some.. excess resources at the moment. Use what you need, draft help from the citizens on the usual terms, get them helping us as well. Perhaps even Bulwark himself.. I will see if can get him involved as well, will help the morale of the city as well and make it clear to others to honor the rules." Delusion nods. She picks up a fresh color, working on one of the smaller dragons on the painting. "If all goes well, we can hope for buy-in from the citizens themselves. There are quite a few craftsmechs here. We provide an opportunity to demonstrate their wares and abilities in safety, and they learn to trust us." Takedown smirks. "Yeah. That's what was supposed to make this city attractive to the Decepticons, right? Its craftsmechs and manufacturing ability? It would be nice to give them a chance to show off their work again. Make Valvolux known for its skills again, instead of just one more wreckage under the treads of the Decepticons." She smiles slightly, not used to being on the side of lifting up communities instead of destroying them. Knightmare had not considered charging the citizens, "Buy in? As in charging them to particpate?" She considers that for a moments "Hhhmmmm... if we did that, could tunnel some of the funds towards the prize then?" She looks up at the sky, a finger tapping her chin before she looks back down and taking in the other two Dominicons before she grins wickedly, "I have heard some of those rumors about what they think of most of you. Perhaps offering a date with one of you would make more particpate?" Delusion blinks, turning to look at Knightmare. "Well, properly, 'buy-in' is a term expressing a person's feeling of connection and ownership with something.. but it is not unusual for contestants or vendors to have to pay a fee." She considers Knightmare's proposal. "I would be willing to act the part.. though I don't know if I would be considered the most desirable of our crew." Takedown frowns, looking confused. "I thought she meant more of an emotional buy-in, but an entrance fee to participate might not be a bad idea. We can offer better prizes that way. As for being a prize...." She looks at Delusion. "Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure Vooortex would jump at a chance to go out with you," she teases. Turning back to Knightmare, she smiles. "I'm sure I can sell a few more tickets if necessary," she promises with a sparkle in her optic. Knightmare tilts her hand to the side, "I meant as a main contest. Still have the smaller shows to let everyone show what they have the potential for.. then a main contest with a true prize." Delusion gives an exaggerated sigh at Takedown, pressing a hand to her chestplate. "Alas, no. Last time I gave Vortex a hug, he seemed to think it would give him cooties. And I was so affectionate with it." Takedown snickers at the thought of Delusion's torment of Vortex. Where once there may have been a rivalry, now it is CLEAR who the better and more fearsome interrogator is. #DominiconPride She turns back to Knightmare. "Well, no matter how we arrange it, I'll help make it happen. We should loop Discretion into the planning - if anyone can quickly communicate to the rest of the planet what we need known, it's her." Knightmare nods, "Do it." Log session ending at 01:02:01 on Sunday, 28 October 2018.